Discussion:Madame Thénardier/@comment-64.187.180.126-20190607195138
Apocalypse dernier livre du Nouveau Testament Lire dans une autre langue Suivre cette page Modifier Page d'aide sur l'homonymie Pour les articles homonymes, voir Apocalypse (homonymie). Apocalypse Image illustrative de l’article Apocalypse Frontispice de l'Apocalypse de Jean de la Bible de Saint-Paul-hors-les-Murs, vers 875. Auteur traditionnel L'apôtre Jean ou Jean le Presbytre Datation historique entre 60 et 96 Nombre de chapitres 22 Canon chrétien Livre apocalyptique Précédent Jude qui a un (1) seul chapitre modifier Consultez la documentation du modèle L’Apocalypse ou Apocalypse de Jean ou encore Livre de la Révélation, également appelé Révélation de Jésus-Christ (grec ancien : Αποκάλυψις Ιησού Χριστού) suivant les premiers mots du texte1, est le dernier livre du Nouveau Testament. Le texte, usant d'un langage symbolique, d'essence prophétique et dont l'auteur se réclame d'Ézéchiel, se présente ainsi comme une « révélation de Jésus-Christ » qui dévoile à Jean « quel est le sens divin de son époque et comment le peuple de Dieu sera bientôt délivré ». L'œuvre a été composée vers la fin du ier siècle par un auteur judéo-chrétien qui, selon le préambule, est prénommé Jean. Ce Jean se serait trouvé à Patmos au moment de la composition du texte, et la tradition l'a parfois identifié avec l'apôtre Jean, fils de Zébédée, auquel on a également attribué le quatrième évangile canonique ou encore à un certain « Jean le Presbytre », c'est-à-dire « l'Ancien ». Ces débats antiques témoignent de différentes traditions — s'opposant encore de nos jours — qui ont longtemps posé problème à la canonicité d'un texte qui n'est pas reconnu par toutes les confessions chrétiennes. Pour les historiens contemporains — qui estiment par ailleurs que l'apôtre Jean n'a pas écrit l'évangile qui porte son nom — l'auteur de l'Apocalypse reste également inconnu. Mais il y a débat pour savoir si les deux textes peuvent provenir d'un même milieu dit « johannique ». Sommaire Genre littéraire Modifier Étymologiquement, le mot « apocalypse » est la transcription d’un terme grec (ἀποκάλυψις / apokálupsis) signifiant « dévoilement » ou, sous un aspect religieux, « révélation »2. Le terme qui s'est chargé au fil des siècles d'une série de connotations et de travestissements qui l'ont éloigné de son sens d'origine pour souvent évoquer une catastrophe massive et violente2, est « devenu populaire pour de mauvaises raisons »3. Cette perception est notamment liée à la difficulté d'appréhender un genre littéraire déroutant4 qui ne trouve pas de comparaison dans la littérature contemporaine5. La littérature apocalyptique constitue un genre littéraire ancien qui apparaît probablement à l'époque de l'exil à Babylone — au vie siècle av. J.-C. — avec les textes d'Ézéchiel, de Joël et de Zacharie avant de s'épanouir avec Daniel (vers 165 av. J.-C.) qui sert de modèle à l’Apocalypse de Jean mais aussi aux apocalypses apocryphes juives et chrétiennes ou encore aux textes apocalyptiques de Paul de Tarse6. Dans les littératures juives et chrétiennes, le genre de ces écrits se définit par certaines relations entre leur forme, leur contenu et leur fonction sans qu'ils appartiennent pour autant à un mouvement ou un milieu particuliers. Ils ne témoignent d'aucun courant théologique spécifique et peuvent véhiculer des idéologies très éloignées, voire opposées2 et, s'ils présentent une grande diversité, ont néanmoins en commun un goût prononcé pour l'allégorie ainsi que pour le symbolisme7. On peut ainsi déceler comme terreau commun à ce genre prophétique une ossature narrative qui a pour fondement une vision-révélation divine transmise à un homme1, généralement par l'entremise d'un être surnaturel8, dans une représentation du monde caractérisée par la présentation de deux ordres de la réalité : celui de l'expérience humaine sensible et celui d'une réalité spirituelle invisible et inaccessible à l'expérience courante mais déterminant pour le destin humain2. La révélation elle-même procède d'une réalité transcendante qui propose à la fois une dimension temporelle, dans la mesure où elle propose un salut eschatologique, et spatiale, dans celle où elle annonce l'imminence d'un monde nouveau1. La ligne de partage entre l'ancien monde arrivé à son terme et le nouveau près de s'accomplir, est ainsi marquée par l'intervention divine qui juge les impies et récompense les élus9. Trois traits apparaissent également caractéristiques de ce genre de littérature : premièrement, le voyant de l’Apocalypse est un écrivain qui, à la différence d'un prophète, consigne ses visions dans un écrit ; deuxièmement, celui-ci est souvent pseudépigraphique ; enfin, l'auteur fait usage de chiffres, d'objet et de personnages symboliques, sans s'attacher à rendre cohérent ce symbolisme10. Textes apocalyptiques Modifier Plusieurs écrits pseudépigraphes sont également des apocalypses : Apocalypse grecque de Baruch, Apocalypse syriaque de Baruch, Apocalypse d'Abraham, Apocalypse de Moïse, Apocalypse d'Élie11, Apocalypse de Noé12 ou encore Apocalypse d'Esdras13. De nombreux apocryphes se réclament du genre ou en portent le nom : Apocalypse de Pierre, Apocalypse de Jacques, Apocalypse de Paul, Apocalypse d'Étienne... Si l’Apocalypse de Jean est, d'une façon formelle, la seule apocalypse reconnue dans le Nouveau Testament, des passages entiers de celui-ci relèvent du même genre : le discours eschatologique de Jésus, dans Matthieu (24-25), dans Marc (13) et dans Luc (21,5-36), certains passages des Épîtres de Paul (2 Th 1,6-12 ; 2,3-12) ou de Pierre (2 P 3,10). Auteur, datation et localisation Modifier Attributions traditionnelles Modifier Saint Jean l'évangéliste à Patmos, par Domenico Ghirlandaio, Musée des beaux-arts de Budapest. L'Apocalypse est le seul écrit du Nouveau Testament à avoir un auteur dénommé « Jean »14. Vers le milieu du iie siècle, Justin de Naplouse15 est le premier à identifier l'auteur à Jean fils de Zébédée16, l'un des apôtres de Jésus de Nazareth, et affirme que ce dernier est revenu, après sa détention à Patmos, à Éphèse où il aurait vécu jusqu'au début du règne de Trajan, soit l'an 98. Un peu plus tard, Irénée de Lyon attribue également l'évangile et les lettres johanniques à l'apôtre16. Papias d'Hiérapolis attribue quant à lui ce livre à Jean le Presbytre (ou Jean l'Ancien), qui serait un disciple de Jean l'apôtre, devenu responsable de la communauté d'Éphèse à la fin du ier siècle. Mais déjà au iiie siècle, Denys d'Alexandrie procède à une analyse textuelle qui lui fait conclure que l’Apocalypse n'a pas été rédigée par l’auteur de l'évangile johannique ou des trois premières épîtres qu'il attribue à l'apôtre Jean. Il attribue le texte apocalyptique, suivant Papias, à Jean le Presbytre17. Au ive siècle, en se fondant sur Papias, Polycarpe de Smyrne et Denys d'Alexandrie, Eusèbe de Césarée attribue à son tour le texte à Jean le Presbytre7. L’attribution traditionnelle apostolique, la plus partagée parmi les auteurs ecclésiastiques du monde antique18, contribue à l'acceptation de canonicité du texte. Mais cette canonicité s'est faite difficilement, notamment en Orient où l'utilisation du texte par des groupes sectaires comme les adeptes du montanisme l'a rendu suspect. La théologie orthodoxe a pris parti dans le débat sur la datation lorsque les moines orthodoxes de Patmos ont solennellement fêté le dix-neuvième centenaire de la rédaction de l’Apocalypse en 1995. Ainsi, la confusion règne dans la tradition car la tradition johannique d’Éphèse — cœur anatolien de celle-ci — a vu se télescoper les deux « Jean » — l'apôtre et l'auteur de l’Apocalypse19. Recherche contemporaine Modifier Auteur et localisation Modifier Localisation des sept cités et de l'île de Patmos, en Asie Mineure. L'auteur de l’Apocalypse est inconnu. À quatre reprises dans le texte, le voyant s'attribue le nom de « Jean », qui est un prénom très fréquent dans les écrits néotestamentaires17. Celui-ci se décrit comme exilé forcé sur l'île de Patmos « à cause de la Parole de Dieu et du témoignage de Jésus »20, dans ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à l'idée contemporaine de « délit d'opinion »21. L'analyse exégétique contemporaine s'oppose ainsi à la tradition22 car rien ne permet d'identifier Jean de Patmos à l'apôtre Jean23 ; avant tout, l'auteur ne revendique jamais ce titre — se revendiquant seulement comme « serviteur »23 — et exprime que pour lui le groupe des apôtres appartient au passé24. De la même manière, il n'utilise pas davantage le titre d'« Ancien » (« presbytre ») dont parle Papias23. L'auteur a vraisemblablement été un personnage important des communautés judéo-chrétiennes d'Asie Mineure aux sept Églises25 auxquelles il s'adresse et dont le texte peut laisser penser qu'il était un prophète itinérant23, peut-être néanmoins singularisé des autres prophètes par une certaine autorité26. En se fondant sur l'analyse exégétique et textuelle, il est vraisemblable que suivant le constat que le grec utilisé est le plus pauvre des écrits néotestamentaires - sa langue soit l'araméen voire l'hébreu, ce qui rend ainsi possible la thèse des chercheurs qui en font un prophète apocalyptique judéo-chrétien qui aurait fui la Palestine à la suite de la révolte juive des années 60 et se serait réfugié en Asie Mineure — peut-être à Éphèse — avant de s'exiler sur l'île de Patmos, mais difficilement sous la pression de ce que la tradition chrétienne appelle « persécution de Domitien » — forgée par les apologètes chrétiens du iie siècle sur la base de la propagande sénatoriale romaine contre la mémoire de l'empereur27 — dont la réalité est largement mise en question par les historiens17 : il est même douteux qu'aucune poursuite spécifique de chrétien ait eu lieu en Asie sous son règne27. Patmos n'est d'ailleurs pas une île d'exil impérial et il n'est pas à exclure que l'auteur s'y soit rendu à la suite d'une affaire municipale28 de sa propre initiative29 car l'orientation de la crise de l’Apocalypse n'est pas nécessairement liée à des évènements politiques particuliers : l'auteur de Patmos apparait plutôt en conflit avec la société romaine que le contraire, portant à la fois un regard critique sur les pouvoirs humains et invitant ses auditeurs chrétiens — qui « installés » dans le monde en oublient la proclamation du temps nouveau — à s'envisager de la sorte9. Ainsi, des recherches exégétiques récentes tendent à faire passer de l'idée d'une « littérature de crise » qui serait due aux persécutions, à une littérature cherchant à provoquer la crise dans une période de consensus30 marquée par la continuité de la Pax Romana31. Les relations de cet auteur avec la tradition et l'école johanniques sont encore débattues au xxie siècle, car l'on trouve des points de convergence et des parallélismes entre les deux écrits mais aussi des oppositions dans leurs formes tant littéraire que théologique29. Mais une majorité de chercheurs incline à ne pas associer Jean de Patmos aux courants johanniques, même si des contacts ont pu avoir lieu32. Datation Modifier La majorité des exégètes actuels s'accorde pour dater la rédaction de l’Apocalypse de la fin du règne de Domitien33, en tout cas du règne de cet empereur romain, entre les années 6034 et 9621. Ce dernier a développé significativement le culte impérial, particulièrement en Asie Mineure ainsi que semble en attester le récit apocalyptique35. Ce culte a pu heurter la foi des chrétiens, eux-mêmes suspects aux yeux de l'empereur probablement hostile à un groupe entraînant ses sujets vers le culte exclusif d'un Dieu aniconique36. Cette option existe depuis longtemps dans l'exégèse mais était liée à une persécution de Domitien dont la réalité est désormais profondément remise en cause par la recherche actuelle37 sans pour autant que la datation de l’Apocalypse le soit elle-même pour cette période38, qui reste la plus vraisemblable39. D'autres datations plus anciennes ont également été proposées. La première fixe le début de la rédaction de l'Apocalypse de Jean vers 80 selon Israël Knhol et B. J. Capper. Une autre estimation fixe sa rédaction au règne de Néron, mort en 68. Cette date se réfère notamment à la tradition des persécutions néroniennes de chrétiens évoquée dans la vision apocalyptique. Cependant, s'il apparait que ce dernier, dont la réputation était telle chez les chrétiens qu'il représentait l'Antéchrist21, semble plutôt avoir inspiré rétrospectivement le parallèle avec Domitien, ses activités antichrétiennes ne semblent pas avoir dépassé le cadre de Rome. À l'inverse, les tracasseries ou harcèlements de Domitien envers les chrétiens — refusant vraisemblablement pour certains de s'associer aux cultes publics — semblent s'être plus largement déployés, notamment en Asie Mineure et en Palestine36. Les traditions chrétiennes ultérieures, influencées par de plus importantes persécutions, ont pu amplifier les exactions contre les chrétiens et rendre les deux empereurs également coupables40. Canonicité Modifier La vision de saint Jean à Patmos, Les Très Riches Heures du duc de Berry, musée Condé, Chantilly, ms.65, f.17. L’Apocalypse est le dernier livre du Nouveau Testament canonique et ce statut n'est pas contesté de nos jours. Cependant, son admission dans le canon des livres reçus a été assez difficile, notamment lorsque se posait la question de savoir si l'apôtre Jean en était ou non le rédacteur40 et, particulièrement en Orient, par son animosité contre l'Empire romain41. D'une manière générale, dans l'Antiquité, le livre a été plutôt bien reçu dans les églises occidentales même si le prêtre romain Caïus — la soupçonnant de favoriser le millénarisme — le rejetait encore au début du iiie siècle. Le fragment de Muratori, document occidental et peut-être romain daté du tournant entre les iie et iiie siècles, explique ainsi : « 71 Des apocalypses aussi, nous recevons seulement celle de Jean et celle de Pierre, 72-73 que certains des nôtres ne veulent pas qu'on lise dans l'église »42. En Asie Mineure, vers la fin du iie siècle le texte, ainsi que l'évangile selon Jean, est rejeté en réaction aux affirmations des montanistes sur une nouvelle effusion de l'Esprit40, qui exaltent la prophétie et l'attente millénariste43. Au milieu du iiie siècle, Denys d'Alexandrie — dont le Sur les promesses est cité par Eusèbe — conteste son authenticité johannique pour des raisons stylistiques, sans toutefois rejeter le texte qui lui apparait incompréhensible mais « que beaucoup de frères tiennent avec faveur »43. Le texte est alors souvent rejeté en Orient, notamment pour l'usage qui en est fait en faveur d'une vision permissive du millénarisme40 et Eusèbe de Césarée se fait l'écho au ive siècle des divergences qui divisent les Églises orientales à son sujet44. Cependant, à la fin du ive siècle, Athanase d'Alexandrie le reconnait pleinement dans sa liste de 27 livres reçus45. Néanmoins, en l'absence de décision conciliaire concernant les limites exactes du canon de l’Église grecque, le texte demeure souvent rejeté et, en Syrie et dans les Églises de langue syriaque40, la Peshitta délimite un canon de 22 livres dont est absente l’Apocalypse46. Le concile in Trullo de 692, fondé sur des documents anciens qui ne s'accordent pas sur le canon, ne parvient pas à trancher la question pour l’Église grecque47. Le texte virulemment opposé à l'Empire romain est contesté dans l'église impériale de Constantinople jusqu'au ixe siècle tandis que l'Arménie ne l'admet qu'au siècle suivant41. Pour l’Église latine, des décisions conciliaires sont arrêtées notamment par les synodes régionaux de Carthage de 397 et de 419, fixant à 27 le nombre des livres reçus, y retenant l’Apocalypse47. À l'époque de la Réforme protestante, Luther lui accorde un rôle secondaire, Zwingli ne le compte pas parmi les Écritures et Calvin n'en fait aucun commentaire40. Plan et contenu Modifier Plan Modifier L'Agneau sur le Mont Sion (Apocalypse XIV). Beatus de Morgan, vers 940-945. Ce plan a été proposé par Raymond E. Brown dans son ouvrage Que sait-on du Nouveau Testament ?33. A. Prologue 1,1-3 (Ap 1,1-3) B. Lettres aux sept Églises 1,4-3,22 (Ap 1,4-Ap 3,22) Formule d'ouverture avec louange, promesse et réponse divine (1,4-8) Vision inaugurale : le Fils de l'homme (1,9-20) (Ap 1,9-20) Sept lettres (2,1-3,22) C. Première partie de l'expérience de révélation 4,1-11,19 (Ap 4,1-Ap 3,22) Vision de la cour céleste : l'Unique sur le trône et l'Agneau (4,1-5,14) Sept sceaux (6,1-8,1) Sept trompettes (8,2-11,19) D. Deuxième partie de l'expérience de révélation 12,1-22,5 Visions du dragon, des Bêtes et de l'Agneau (12,1-14,20) Sept fléaux des sept coupes (15,1-16,21) La chute de Babylone (17-18) La victoire du Christ ressuscité sur les forces du mal (19-20) E. Épilogue avec bénédiction de conclusion 22,6-21(Ap 22,6-21) Prologue et lettres Modifier Les chapitres 1-3 contiennent le prologue du livre : celui-ci est présenté comme une « révélation de Jésus-Christ » qui est communiquée par un ange à un voyant, le « serviteur Jean », dans laquelle le Christ révèle le sens divin de l'époque, « ce qui doit arriver bientôt » et comment le peuple sera bientôt délivré48. L'adresse du texte (1,4-8) précise les destinataires visés par l'auteur, les « sept Églises qui sont en Asie »49. La dimension pascale est centrale dans le texte et le Christ est présenté à travers l'autorité que lui confèrent sa mort et sa résurrection49 et Dieu, « celui qui était, est et vient », l'« Alpha et l'Oméga », première et dernière lettres de l'alphabet grec, symbolisant l'existence de Dieu au commencement et à la fin. Suit une première vision du Christ (1,9-20) qui apparaît avec des attributs merveilleux et royaux attestant sa divinité49. Les chapitres 2 et 3 regroupent les lettres adressées aux différentes communautés de chrétiens des villes d'Asie Mineure occidentale, la plus longue étant adressée à Thyatire et la plus courte à Smyrne50. L'auteur avertit des dangers guettant les communautés, externes à celles-ci comme la persécution, mais aussi internes, comme les faux enseignements et la suffisance50, le consentement au monde présent49. Visions Modifier Vision de la grande prostituée assise sur un monstre à sept têtes. Apocalypse de Lambeth, 1260-1270. Après cette partie épistolaire, il n'est pas aisé de distinguer le plan d'ensemble que l'auteur a donné au livre mais, généralement, les exégètes s'accordent pour distinguer deux grandes parties à l'expérience de révélation, l'une commençant avec la vision d'une porte ouverte au ciel (4,1), la suivante débutant par un grand signe qui apparaît dans le ciel (12,1)51. La première série de visions sont ainsi regroupées dans les chapitres 4 à 11 et débutent (4-5) par les visions de Dieu et de l'Agneau — l'un créateur et l'autre rédempteur51 — entourés d'une cour céleste, glorifiés tour à tour dans une célébration cultuelle cosmique49. Un codex, qui peut être lu recto-verso, et scellé de sept sceaux apparait dans la vision, qui pourra être ouvert par l'Agneau51. La partie suivante de cette première série (6 à 11) met en scène le jugement du Monde comme témoignage de la colère49 et du jugement eschatologique de Dieu52 dans les chapitres concernant l'ouverture des sept sceaux (6,1-17 ; 8,1-5) — où apparaissent les fameux cavaliers — et les sept trompettes de sept anges (8,6-9,21 ; 11,15-19), proposant une série de catastrophes qui ne sont interrompues que par la présentation des 144 000 élus et d'une foule de toutes nations (7) puis par l'épisode de l'ingestion du petit livre (10) et des deux témoins élevés au ciel (11), épisodes qui soulignent l'importance du témoignage49. La seconde série de visions (12-22,5) met en scène de manière symbolique la lutte eschatologique qui oppose Dieu, le Christ et son peuple à Satan et aux puissances terrestres inspirées par ce dernier49. Elle commence par trois chapitres de visions qui introduisent le personnage du « dragon » (12) — « l'antique serpent, celui qu'on nomme Diable et Satan », qui combat la descendance de « la femme » — et des deux « bêtes », l'une issue de la mer, l'autre de la terre, qui dominent le reste de l'ouvrage dans des passages qui sont souvent considérés comme le cœur de l’Apocalypse53. La bête chimérique surgie de la mer (13,1-10), avec dix cornes et sept têtes, incarne les persécutions de l'empire romain idolâtre tandis49 que la bête venue de la terre (13,11-18), avec deux cornes tel un agneau mais parlant comme le dragon, est une parodie malveillante du Christ54, assimilée à un faux prophète : elle marque les gens sur la main ou sur le front, à l'instar des serviteurs de Dieu. Elle incarne le système impérial dominant, le culte de l'empereur et le sacerdoce païen à son service54 qui menacent ceux qui refusent de se plier à ses règles49. La communauté des 144 000 en communion avec l'Agneau (14, 1-5) survit aux assauts des bêtes et du dragon et le jugement auquel Satan et ses affidés seront soumis est ensuite décrit (14,6-20). Comme aux chapitres 8 et 9 apparaissent alors sept anges et leurs malheurs (15-16) avant que n'interviennent le jugement de Rome et celui de l'Empire idolâtre (17-18) dont les richesses et le luxe ne sont que des biens fragiles et éphémères49. Adoration du christ. Noces de l'agneau. Ange appelant les oiseaux. Combat contre la bête. La bête et le faux prophète dans le feu., Apocalypse flamande, vers 1400. Les croyants célèbrent alors la victoire (19,1-10) tandis que le jugement, au-delà du seul Empire, devient cosmique (19,11-20) ouvrant à la victoire du Messie sur les bêtes, le faux prophète (19,21-20) et le dragon momentanément enchainé pour mille ans, pendant le règne sur terre du Christ et des saints martyrs (20,1-6) avant l'affrontement final avec Satan libéré. Celui-ci rassemble Gog, Magog et les nations de la Terre avant d'être précipité dans le lac de feu où ont déjà échoué les bêtes avant lui (20,7-15)55. C'est alors la venue du nouveau monde, de nouveaux cieux et une nouvelle terre remplaçant les précédents dévastés49 tandis qu'une nouvelle Jérusalem descend du ciel (21-22)55. Épilogue Modifier L'épilogue est composé des versets 6 à 21 du chapitre 22. Il met à nouveau en valeur le voyant ainsi que son propos prophétique appuyés par l'autorité de l'Alpha et Oméga, demande de ne pas le maintenir secret car la fin des Temps est proche et de ne rien retrancher ou ajouter aux paroles prophétiques de l'ouvrage56. Ayant présenté les termes de la victoire du Christ, l'auteur exprime la certitude de son accomplissement qui s'exprime dans la proclamation liturgique finale : « Maranatha, viens Seigneur Jésus » (22,21)57. Interprétations Modifier Interprétations générales Modifier Symbolique au ier siècle Modifier La littérature apocalyptique est une littérature de résistance par laquelle les visionnaires font à la fois entendre un message d'interpellation, en portant un regard critique sur le monde dans lequel ils vivent, mais aussi d'espérance pour des groupes fragilisés qui sont ou se sentent opprimés. L’Apocalypse de Jean s'adresse à son auditoire dans un langage symbolique qui permet de discourir sur l'action divine et l'avènement du nouveau monde, ainsi que de représenter la réalité transcendante dont il rend compte58. Le langage et les codes utilisés visent des auditoires particuliers et ciblés dont les élus peuvent comprendre les images qui ne sont toutefois pas pour autant ésotériques : celles-ci sont en effet parlantes et claires pour les auditeurs du ier siècle lesquels sont habitués aux références vétérotestamentaires, aux Écritures judaïques et aux allusions métaphoriques sur la situation politique ou culturelle du temps58. Ce langage symbolique doit d'ailleurs éloigner de toute interprétation littérale du texte : son objet n'est pas de proposer un déroulement de faits chronologiques mais plus résolument d'annoncer un message salvifique59 dans l'histoire des hommes, la victoire de Dieu et du Christ sur Satan et les forces du mal58 dans un texte qui ne peut être reçu que dans son entier plutôt que découpé en analyses spéculatives sur les symboles de passages isolés, par essence anachroniques appliqués à un autre temps que le ier siècle auquel il est destiné, et souvent farfelus59. Commentaires ultérieurs Modifier Le langage hautement symbolique de ce livre a ouvert la voie à de très nombreuses interprétations, qui diffèrent selon les sensibilités et les époques. Cependant quatre grands courants sont en général proposés60 : Un premier courant développe une approche « prétériste » (praeter : devant), s'attache au contexte historique dans lequel l'Apocalypse a été rédigé, prenant essentiellement en considération l'auteur du livre et le public contemporain auquel il s'adresse61. Cette approche considère les prophéties réalisées soit, pour certains avec la chute du Temple de Jérusalem en 70, soit, pour d'autres, avec la chute de Rome au ve siècle. C'est l'approche retenue par la plupart de confessions chrétiennes comme les catholiques, les anglicans, les presbytériens61... Le second, le courant « présentiste » ou « historiciste », fait le rapprochement de l'actualité et des événements décrits dans le texte62. Cette approche a été populaire dès le christianisme primitif, par exemple avec l'un des premiers commentateurs de l'Apocalypse Victorinus de Pettau, et a connu son apex au début de la Réforme, au xvie siècle62. Un de ses représentants les plus marquants est le cistercien médiéval Joachim de Flore qui a livré le premier commentaire complet historiciste de l'ouvrage62. De nombreuses personnalités illustres ont soutenu cette vision, comme Wycliffe, Luther, John Knox ou encore Isaac Newton. C'est une approche que l'on retrouve désormais essentiellement dans des branches fondamentalistes ou conservatrices du christianisme62. Elle a servi de prétexte à de nombreuses prédictions de fin du monde, jamais réalisées. Le troisième courant, « futuriste », « dispentionaliste » ou « eschatologique », voit dans ce livre une peinture des événements encore à venir, une prophétie63. Les sept communautés auxquelles s'adresse l'auteur de l'Apocalypse sont lues non comme des églises mais comme sept périodes de l'histoire — ou « dispentiations » — et les tenants de cette interprétation considèrent généralement qu'ils vivent la sixième de celles-ci, pénultième avant la fin des temps. C'est une lecture que partageaient certains Pères de l'Église comme Irénée de Lyon ou Justin de Naplouse et que l'on retrouve essentiellement au sein des courants évangélistes conservateurs63. Cette approche a donné lieu à de multiples interprétations, visant à rattacher les symboles à des événements du présent. Le quatrième courant propose une approche « idéaliste » qui voit l’Apocalypse comme un combat entre les forces du bien et celles du mal qui résident en chaque homme64. Elle est marquée de l'optimisme postmillénariste et prolonge la tradition allégorique de Clément et Origène d'Alexandrie s'opposant alors à la lecture littéraliste adoptée par l'école d'Antioche60. Tout y est affaire de symboles et de spiritualité, la lecture de l'ouvrage ne se référant à aucun évènement historique passé ou à venir : l'Apocalypse délivre des vérités chrétiennes universelles et éternelles64. Cette lecture positive du Livre de la Révélation a contribué à ce qu'il intègre le canon biblique et a été développée au siècle des Lumières par des théologiens postmillénaristes comme Jonathan Edwards64. Il existe une cinquième approche, dite « mystagogique », la plus permanente dans l'exégèse, qui voit dans ce livre une description de l'Église elle-même, dans sa liturgie, en tant que Jérusalem céleste. À ce titre, ce qui y est dévoilé correspond aussi aux aspects de l'Église terrestre qui n'est que son reflet en perpétuel devenir (sa liturgie, ses sacrements, ses temps – y compris ses derniers).nécessaire Millénarisme Modifier William Blake : Le grand Dragon rouge et la femme enveloppée de soleil Article détaillé : Millénarisme. Le millénium est le terme employé pour désigner le règne de mille ans de Jésus-Christ sur Terre décrit dans le chapitre 20 de l’Apocalypse. Il existe plusieurs conceptions du millénium, qui peuvent être globalement classées en trois catégories. Les prémillénaristes ou millénaristes conçoivent le millénium littéralement : le règne de 1 000 ans du Messie sur terre. Le retour de Jésus-Christ, qui met fin au règne des deux bêtes et du faux prophète, amène le début du millénium. Selon certains, l'Église serait enlevée dans un premier temps, puis accompagnerait la parousie, débutant ainsi le millénium. Après ce millénaire auraient lieu la disparition de la Terre devant Dieu et le Jugement dernier. Les postmillénaristes pensent que le retour de Jésus-Christ se fera après les mille ans de règne. Ils assimilent le millénium avec le règne de l'Église catholique. Les mille ans, et la première résurrection d'Ap 20,1-6 correspondraient à une victoire provisoire de l'Église du Christ après la chute annoncée de l'Empire romain (cf. Ap 18,21). En somme un temps de chrétienté, avant un retour offensif de l'esprit du mal (cf. Ap 20,7). La thèse de Gaston Georgel (Les quatre âges de l'Humanité) s'inscrirait dans cette perspective qui situe le millénium comme étant compris entre l'édit de Milan (phonétiquement 1 000 ans) en 313 et la destruction de l'ordre des Templiers en 1313. Cette thèse fondée sur les travaux d'un ecclésiastique, Mgr Decouvoux, fait du millénium l'âge d'or du christianisme, comme prélude au déchaînement de Satan vers la fin d'un cycle. Les amillénaristes refusent la pensée d'un règne de Jésus-Christ sur Terre. Ils assimilent le millénium au règne éternel (Ch. 21 et 22) et appliquent les prophéties concernant le rétablissement d'Israël à l'Église. Eschatologie Modifier Article détaillé : Eschatologie chrétienne. Plusieurs autres textes de la Bible parlent de la fin des temps. Au début du chapitre 24 de l'évangile de Matthieu, Jésus est interrogé sur le moment et les signes de son avènement et de la fin du monde. Le Livre de Daniel, présente lui aussi des prophéties ayant trait à la fin des temps. Plusieurs théologiens protestants dont Charles Auguste Auberlen65 font le rapprochement. Le prophète Isaïe évoque lui aussi de nouveaux cieux et une nouvelle terre, comme dans les derniers chapitres de l’Apocalypse. Les trompettes sont un thème important de l'eschatologie66. Les trompettes de Jéricho67 qui annoncent la conquête de la terre promise par Josué sont parfois mises en parallèle avec les trompettes de l’Apocalypse qui annoncent la seconde venue de Jésus. Le « nombre de la Bête » Modifier Article détaillé : Nombre de la Bête. Un « nombre de la Bête » figure dans le texte au chapitre 13, verset 18. Ce nombre est « six cent soixante-six » ou, en chiffres arabes, « 666 », quoique quelques manuscrits comportent le nombre « six cent seize » ou « 616 »68 ou encore « 665 ». Cette marque relevant de la spéculation littéraire chiffrée commune au genre littéraire apocalyptique doit permettre d'identifier la Bête de l'Apocalypse – sans qu'il soit précisé laquelle – dans une symbolique, déjà présente dans le livre de Daniel, qui représente un pouvoir politique69. Ce nombre de la Bête a donné lieu à nombre d'interprétations à travers les siècles. Œuvres inspirées par le livre biblique Modifier Tenture de l'Apocalypse. Angers Tympan de la cathédrale Saint-Lazare d'Autun, représentant Le Jugement dernier L'importance de l’Apocalypse dans le christianisme occidental a rendu ce thème très présent dans les beaux-arts, notamment au Moyen Âge et à la Renaissance. Il est moins systématiquement utilisé dans l'orthodoxie, même si elle connait de très belles représentations du Jugement dernier, thème iconographique qui cependant est sans relation directe avec le livre de l'Apocalypse. La musique religieuse a également abondamment traité le sujet. Pour des raisons opposées (la présence du péché et l'occurrence de la damnation), la thématique apocalyptique a également un certain succès dans le hard rock et le metal. Beaux-arts Modifier Les peintures de la chapelle haute de l'église abbatiale de Saint-Chef (Isère)70. Le tympan de l'Abbatiale de Sainte-Foy de Conques, dans l'Aveyron Le tympan de la Cathédrale Saint-Lazare d'Autun, en Saône-et-Loire, financé ou réalisé71 par un certain Gislebert au xie siècle. Le vitrail de l'Apocalypse de la cathédrale Saint-Étienne de Bourges (xiiie siècle) La Tenture de l'Apocalypse d'Angers, datant du xive siècle. La rose de la Sainte-Chapelle (vers 1485-1490) Le jugement dernier, de la cathédrale Sainte-Cécile d'Albi (Tarn) (1474 et 1484) L'Apocalypse illustrée d'Albrecht Dürer, série de 15 gravures sur bois, 1498 L'Apocalypse figurée de Jean Duvet, gravures et texte français, 1546-1561 les nombreuses représentations du Jugement dernier dans la peinture médiévale Les huit tapis de l'Apocalypse de Philippe II d'Espagne, tissés à Bruxelles chez Dermoyen en 1553-1555 dans le style de Bernard van Orley Les grilles monumentales de l'église Saint Jean l'évangéliste à Dôle, Maurice Calka, 1964 Les vitraux du chœur de la Sainte-Chapelle de Vincennes, 1559 Les représentations de l'Immaculée conception72. Fresques de l'église de la Présentation à Manosque par le peintre Jean Carzou (1907-2000). L'apocalypse de Jean, livre pesant 210 kg, réalisé par Joseph Forêt en 1960, illustré par des artistes célèbres: Salvador Dalí, Pierre-Yves Trémois, Georges Mathieu, Tsugouharu Foujita, Roger Lersy... Livre peint 7 (sept) Tonnerres, avec les extraits d’Apocalypse de Saint Jean (version Louis Segond) scriptés à l'encre de Chine et sept peintures à l'aquarelle Ouverture des sceaux, réalisé par l'artiste Serge Chamchinov en 201073. Apocalypse, suite de peintures du plasticien contemporain Philippe Guesdon, revisitant les 15 gravures de l'Apocalypsis cum figuris d'Albrecht Dürer. Ce travail présenté à la médiathèque du Grand Troyes, à Yerres et Abbeville a fait l'objet d'un catalogue: Ressentis, peintures de gravures, 2015 avec un texte de Gilbert Lascault. l'Apocalypse de Saint-Emilion , peinture murale de 38,5 m de long sur 5 mètres de haut,traitant de manière synchronique et non chronologique de l'ensemble de l'Apocalypse, installée dans le cloître de la Collégiale. Commandée par le curé de Saint-emilion, l'Abbé Emeric de Rozières, au peintre François Peltier, elle a été inaugurée le 16 décembre 2018 par le Cardinal Ricard archevêque de Bordeaux et Evêque de Bazas en présence de Monseigneur Herbreteau, Evêque d'Agen. Musique Modifier Une partie du texte des messes de requiem se réfère au Jugement dernier et à l'Apocalypse (Dies iræ en particulier). Pierre Henry en a donné une interprétation musicale. Le Quatuor pour la fin du Temps d'Olivier Messiaen a été inspiré par une citation de l'Apocalypse de Saint Jean. Bob Marley se réfère abondamment à l'Apocalypse dans ses chansons, notamment dans son célèbre Redemption Song et dans Natural Mystic (où il évoque notamment les trompettes). L'album 666 des Aphrodite's Child. Le groupe heavy metal Iron Maiden a composé une chanson intitulée The number of the beast dans laquelle il fait référence à l'Apocalypse, en commençant par exemple par citer deux extraits de ce livre biblique74. L'album suivant, Piece of Mind, s'orne d'une citation extraite de l'Apocalypse. Le groupe de métal gothique progressif Saviour Machine a réalisé une trilogie Legend Part I, II, III mettant en musique le livre de l'Apocalypse. Un quatrième disque serait en finalisationsouhaitée. Saviour Machine est un groupe californien étiqueté White Metal style, composé d'artistes chrétiens75. The Rivers of Belief, troisième et dernier extrait du mouvement Back to the Rivers of Belief de l'album MCMXC a.D., d'Enigma, y fait référence (avec le sample d'un titre de l'album 666, des Aphrodite's Child), tout comme l'album. L'album Sounding the Seventh Trumpet du groupe de heavy metal américain Avenged Sevenfold. Un remix de la chanson Justify My Love de Madonna, The Beast Within Mix, n'utilise que le refrain et certaines paroles de la chanson, les couplets sont des phrases prises de l'Apocalypse de la Bible. Sur son disque Québec Love, de 1969, le chanteur québécois Robert Charlebois chante La fin du monde (avec Mouffe, Louise Forestier et Yvon Deschamps) dont les paroles sont basées sur l'Apocalypse. D'ailleurs, les paroles sont attribuées à Jean l'Évangéliste. Sur Playing the Angel, le groupe Depeche Mode a intitulé une chanson John the Revelator (titre d'un vieux blues) faisant référence à l'auteur de l'Apocalypse par opposition à l'Evangéliste. Littérature Modifier Dans le roman le Nom de la Rose d'Umberto Eco les meurtres des moines sont mis en scène selon les prédictions de l'Apocalypse. De plus Adso entame une longue rêverie face au tympan de l'église représentant l'Apocalypse, c'est là qu'il fait la rencontre du frère Salvatore. La série de romans québécoise A.N.G.E. écrite par Anne Robillard traite de plusieurs points importants de l'Apocalypse. Dans l'univers de comics Marvel, les quatre Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse sont repris pour servir le super-vilain En Sabah Nur, alias Apocalypse. Cinéma et télévision Modifier L'un des chefs-d'œuvre d'Ingmar Bergman, Le Septième Sceau (mais le film se déroule en réalité pendant la peste noire). Le film de science fiction Holocauste 2000. la série de films La malédiction dont le premier volet sort en 1976. Le film de science fiction et d'horreur Alien 3 datant de 1992, de David Fincher évoque l'Apocalypse vu de l'œil de prisonniers sur une planète lointaine s'étant inventé une forme de religion mélangeant un fondamentalisme chrétien teinté de millénarisme apocalyptique. La série télévisée américaine Supernatural, a pour thème l'Apocalypse durant les quatrième et cinquième saisons. La série télévisée Dexter, a pour thème l'Apocalypse durant la sixième saison, diffusée en 2011 aux États-Unis. La série Apocalypsis parle aussi de l'Apocalypse dans le cinquième livre Oméga. Le film Légion, l'armée des anges, de Scott Charles Stewart, sorti le 17 mars 2010, traite de l'Apocalypse exécutée par les anges sur ordre de Dieu. Le film de science-fiction Southland Tales (2006) de Richard Kelly dont l'intrigue est une adaptation libre de l'Apocalypse à notre époque (suite de la bande dessinée Southland Tales (en). Le film C'est la fin se déroule durant l'Apocalypse, mais la présente de façon comique. Sleepy Hollow est une série télévisée américaine créée par Alex Kurtzman, Roberto Orci, Phillip Iscove et Len Wiseman. Dans la série The Messengers, les Messagers sont des anges dont l'objectif est d'empêcher l'Apocalypse en arrêtant les quatre Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse (Guerre, Pestilence, Mort et Famine). Dans le film Sherlock Holmes : jeux d'ombres, le prisonnier sataniste récite un passage de l'Apocalypse. La série Calls, réalisée par Timothée Hochet, évoque l'apocalypse à travers des enregistrements audios retraçant des événements tragiques dans le monde. La saison 8 de la série American Horror Story a lieu après une apocalypse nucléaire et raconte l'histoire de ses survivants. La série est intitulée American Horror Story : Apocalypse. Autres Modifier Le Ragnarök et la Völuspá de la mythologie scandinave. De nombreux chercheurs rapprochent ces textes de ceux de la Bible, notamment de l'Apocalypse76,77,78,79. La bande dessinée d'Alex Alice et Xavier Dorison, Le Troisième Testament. La bande dessinée en trois tomes Southland Tales (en), préquelle du film Southland Tales (2006). Le manga X des CLAMP est une retranscription de ce que pourrait être l'apocalypse dans un monde moderne. Suivront mille ans de calme, chorégraphie de Angelin Preljocaj. De bons présages, de Neil Gaiman et Terry Pratchett. La série de jeux vidéo Darksiders propose une réinterprétation du récit biblique à travers l'histoire des quatre Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse. Vasile Constantinescu, Apocalipsa decodificā sau Schimbarea algoritmului décodifiée ou Le changement d'algorithme (2002). Essai philosophique et eschatologique. Edouard Launet, Signes précurseurs de la fin du monde, chronique (2018-2019) Notes et références Modifier ↑ a b et c Cuvillier 2008, p. 387. ↑ a b c et d Frédéric Amsler et Enrico Norelli, « Qu'est-ce qu'une apocalypse », dans Religions et histoire no 34, juillet-août 2010, p. 20. ↑ Raymond Edward Brown 2011, p. 830. ↑ Poucouta 2001, p. 455. ↑ Raymond Edward Brown 2011, p. 832. ↑ Poucouta 2001, p. 456. ↑ a et b Poucouta 2001, p. 461. ↑ Raymond Edward Brown 2011, p. 833. ↑ a et b Cuvillier 2008, p. 424. ↑ Paul Mattei, Le Christianisme antique de Jésus à Constantin, éd. Armand Colin, 2008, p. 28. ↑ La Bible, Écrits intertestamentaires, Gallimard, 1987 ↑ Albert-Marie Denis, Introduction aux pseudépigraphes grecs d'Ancien Testament, vol. 1, 1970, p. 17. ↑ Livre biblique pseudépigraphe attribué au scribe israélite Esdras et écrit au ier siècle. ↑ Elian Cuvillier, « L'Apocalypse de Jean », dans Daniel Marguerat, Introduction au Nouveau Testament, Genève, Labor et Fides, 2008, p. 420 ↑ Justin de Naplouse, Dialogue, 81,4.